An Epic Problem
by KKandPercy
Summary: What would happen if the game Epic Mickey came into the real world? Finn is about to find out along with the other Kingdom keepers.
1. Epic Mickey

Hi everyone! I am writing a new story! YAY! I'm only writing this for one of my best friends.. Aly-owl2... She really wanted another story.. lol She gave me ideas for this story. So I hope you guys like it. Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors. I'm not perfect and can't find every error. soo.. yeahh.. lol no flaming please..

_**I DO NOT OWN THE KINGDOM KEEPERS OR EPIC MICKEY! **_**Hope you enjoy!**

-ch1-

Finn Whitman and Amanda Lockhart were at Finn's house playing Epic Mickey. Finn was playing the game and Mickey... died... AGAIN.

" You're horrible at this game. You've died at least a million times.", said Amanda trying at not to laugh.

"I'm not horrible! It's just..Small World. It's _creepy_.", Finn protested. It was true this game gave him the creeps. It was his worst nightmares put into one except Maleficent wasn't there.

He had just gotten to the part of the game where the Small World clock was trying to smash Mickey with its robotic arms. Then Mickey.. well.. died. Again. He was sick of starting over.

Amanda grabbed the Wii remote from Finn and then defeated the monster.

" Hey, No need to show off!", said Finn, but Amanda just laughed.

"So, where are we supposed to meet tonight? Escher's Keep?", asked Amanda.

" Escher's Keep.", he sighed.

" What's wrong?" She paused the game.

" Well, it's just... It's been quiet in the park for a long time. When is smething bad going to happen?"

"I wouldn't worry too much. How 'bout I show you how not to die in this game."

Finn rolled his eyes and looked at the TV. He would never make it in that world.

* * *

" Where the heck is he?", asked an annoyed Maybeck. Everyone was is in Escher's Keep, but Finn.

" Maybe he's having a hard time falling alseep...?", suggested Willa.

" For being a leader he's not acting like a _LEADER_.", Maybeck commented.

" You are not patient at all, are you?", said Philby.

" All i'm saying is that he needs to be here so we can go home."

" I thought you were saying that you should be leader.",said Charlene snickering.

"Shut up."

" Maybe we should look for him.", said Jess.

"Nah.. I'm sure he's fine."

Listening to this conversation, that's not what Amanda was thinking.

* * *

Finn didn't know where he was when he woke up. He thought he was dreaming. In front of him was the Epic Mickey game. He figured he was in a small dark room. Someone was playing the game, but it wasn't him. In fact he didn't_ see_ anyone playing the game. Then the strangest thing happen and he swore he was dreaming. Mickey came _out _of the game. He ran past Finn in horror, dropping a paint brush. Finn picked up the brush and thought it would be a good idea to run and get out of there.. wherever there was.

When he left the room he was in front of the Castle. He was confused. He ran up to Escher's Keep.

He open the door and saw everyone staring at him.

" Where have you been and ... why are you holding a paintbrush?", asked Amanda.

" Um.. I don't know. Some room and Mickey dropped the Brush.", he repiled.

" I think you need to lay down. _Mickey Mouse_ dropped this brush?", said Maybeck.

" Yes."

" I agree with Maybeck. You must have hit your head or something.", said Amanda.

" I didn't hit my head! Something bad is about to happen-"

Just then they heard a storm outside. Finn ran to the window.

" What happened?", muttered Finn.

The park was destroyed. Main street looked like it was burnt to the ground. The statue of Walt and Mickey was broken. He heard gasps behind him. He turned. Even this place, Ecsher's Keep, was changed. Black with the furniture torn and the curtains ripped to peices.

He looked back out the window. His eyes widened. It was that.. monster from..._Epic Mickey?_ No.., he thought to himeslf, it wasn't possible.

He looked at the paint brush in his hand. He's seen walt's pen. A paint brush wasn't much of a stretch.

" Um.. you guys. I think we are in big trouble."


	2. Paintbrush

**-ch2-**

Finn sat on a torn chair, the others looking at him. He was still staring at the paint brush.

" What the heck happened?", Maybeck asked glaring at Finn like it was his fault this happened.

" I think a certain green villain let the game come out in the real world.", said Finn.

" So this is what she was planning the whole time? Trap us in this park?", Charlene whispered.

"I don't think so. I think she needs something here."

" Like what?", asked Willa.

" The paintbrush?", asked Philby.

" I don't know. There's nothing special about it.", said Finn. As he was twirling it around in his hands he dropped the brush and it fell to the ground. The tip of the brush landed on the ground and color came to the carpet. It surprised Finn. He picked it up. No paint on the brush. Completely dry.

" Please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that."

" I did. That's.. weird.", said Jess.

" I wonder...", Finn started to say.

" Don't try it!", said Maybeck.

Too late. Finn went to a torn curtain. He stroked the brush upon the curtain. Part of the curtain was back to normal. The girls gasped. Philby got wide-eyed while Maybeck didn't look very impressed, just annoyed at the situation.

" Maybe Maleficent wants the brush. To rebuild something.", said Philby.

" But why go through all this trouble? Unless this wasn't _supposed_ to happen.", said Finn.

" So then she must've lost control. Or something more powerful in that game took over."

Finn and Amanda exchanged glances.

" We better hope not.", said Amanda.

" Why? What is the villain in this game?", asked Charlene.

" The blot. It like.. destroys everything. Or takes the color out of everything. It does.. well look around you. It does.. this.", said Amanda.

" This seems worse than Chernabog and Maleficent.", said Charlene.

" Well what do we do? How does it get defeated in the game?", asked Willa.

" Um.. We never finished it.", said Finn.

"Of course. Let me guess.. Finn sucks at the game.", said Maybeck.

Finn glared at Maybeck. Amanda nodded at Maybeck and he smirked.

"How about we..." Philby paused. "GOOGLE IT!" He yelled triumphantly. Of course the computer nerd would say that.

" How bout.. WE DON'T!", said Maybeck jealous that he didn't think of it first.

" Um.. If you haven't noticed. We have no computer.", said Jess.

"Darn." Philby muttered, clearly disappointed in himself. He liked googling.

" Well, What do we do? I don't know about you but I soo don't want to be stuck here. But I don't want to go out there in the park.", said Maybeck.

" Then let's get the fob and go.", said Charlene. She looked around. " Where's the fob? It was right here! I just saw it!"

" Ok.. I'm freaked out.", said Willa." I want to get out of here."

" Wait... If the fob's not here..", said Finn." Then.. where are we?"

"You're not suggesting-", Amanda started to say.

" One way to find out." said Finn.

Maybeck groaned." No heroics, Whitman."

" I'm curious." He tried to put the pieces together. " Think about it. Something happened. Maybe, I don't know, maybe somehow the worlds combined. Or maybe When this happened everything got misplaced. I mean look at this place. It's like my room ,but a million times worse."

" Kinda makes sense. Two places come together. I can see how we lose the fob in the process.", said Willa.

"Wait. What about the Pen though?", said Jess.

Everyone grew silent.

" Maybe it's still where we left it.", Willa said.

" But that's in Wayne's apartment! We can't leave here. It's probably dangerous out there.", said Charlene.

" I can go-" , Finn started to say be everyone yelled " NO."

" Come on. I know the game! I have a good chance!", he said.

" But you also SUCK at the game, remember?", Amanda said.

"Does that really matter? That was in the _game_ not _real _life!"

" Whitman, it's a stupid idea and you know it. We can't risk any of us being captured or killed.", said Maybeck.

" Fine."

" But then again.. We need to see what we're up against.", said Willa.

" No! Not you too!"

" Terry, you know we have to turn this back to normal."

" Then I vote Whitman to risk his life."  
" Thanks a lot.", said Finn glaring.

" So it's settled. Finn and Philbo will go-"  
" WO.. No. Why am I going out there! And Philbo? Really? That's just lame."

" Because you are the tech dude. That's why you must go."

" Why not you?" Without Maybeck knowing, Finn shook his head telling Philby that he didn't want Maybeck to join in. Probably because he's lazy, Philby thought.

" Fine. I'll go."

" Have fun."  
" Shut up.", said Philby and Finn.


End file.
